


Princess to Princess

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: Azula reflects on her life as she spends some family time with her niece.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi & Azula, Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	Princess to Princess

4-year-old Izumi shrieked in delight and sprang out of her mother’s arms upon seeing the tall woman clad in battle armour walk in.

“Auntie Zula!”

Azula showed a rare & radiant smile as she knelt down and opened up her arms to receive her beloved niece.

“Hello, Izumi!” Azula braced herself as her enthusiastic niece threw herself into her aunt’s embrace. The two embraced tightly for a good, long while, with Mai watching them with a rare smile on her face.

“What a big girl!” Azula said, breaking away temporarily as she beheld her niece. “You’re looking more and more like me everyday.”

Mai raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me, she’s my daughter.” But Azula had known her long enough to recognise the humour in her otherwise emotionless voice.

“Correction. You’re looking more and more like me  _ and _ your mother.” Azula smirked. Mai returned a hint of a smile. “Fair enough.”

It was true. One could see both her father Zuko & her mother Mai if they looked at Izumi’s face; but, surprisingly, the combined facial traits of both Zuko & Mai made her have an uncanny resemblance to her aunt Azula as well. 

Since Izumi could first remember and understand, she had always looked up to all her family members. Her stern yet tenaciously loving father, the Fire Lord Zuko. Her mostly expressionless mother, the Fire Lady Mai, who cared for her more fiercely than a protective female tiger-dillo. Her gentle grandmother Ursa, with whom she shared a love of theater. Her strong & peaceful step-grandfather Ikem. Her fun and energetic aunt, Kiyi. Her humorous & wise great-uncle, Iroh. And last but certainly not least, her cool & awesome aunt Azula. 

Izumi beamed at her aunt. “I want to be just like you Auntie Zula!” She declared proudly, puffing out her chest.

Tears welled up in Azula’s eyes as she stared fondly at her niece. 

* * *

She had begun to truly have a peace of mind once she had unloaded to Zuko all the emotional baggage that had been piled up onto her, no thanks to Ozai’s abusive upbringing. All the years of pent-up rage, sorrow, frustration & despair let out in one single rant that lasted for hours on end. All the while Zuko listened patiently and silently, before pulling her into a tight hug that to Azula was the most warmth she had ever experienced in her life.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for trying to kill you, I’m sorry for always mocking & humiliating you…” Azula blubbered through tears that incessantly streamed down her face. 

“I’m sorry too. For not recognising how hurt you were. For always thinking the worst of you, when you needed someone most.” Zuko said in little more than a whisper. 

She had been received back to the Fire Nation Palace and reinstated as Princess, with a full pardon for all her war crimes. Zuko requested her help in the national council as his chief advisor, to which she readily agreed. (“What would you do without me, Zuzu?”)

She had reconciled with Ursa next. Then Mai. Then Suki & Ty Lee. Then Aang & Sokka & Toph. Then Katara. And, finally, Iroh. Not to mention the long process of proving to the terrified & hostile servants that their princess had truly changed. The rants, arguments, tears & fights went on for months & months until, finally, Azula was as welcome to Gaang reunions & dinners as Zuko was.

_ “I only go because if I don’t, Sokka & Ty Lee won’t stop badgering me.” _

_ “Ah, you called Sokka by his name instead of “Water Tribe peasant!”” _

_ “...you’re insufferable, Avatar.” _

And then, when Zuko was 26, and Azula, 24, Izumi had been born, and she had captured the hearts of all her family members the moment she opened her bright, golden eyes to look at the world around her.

Azula decided there and then that she would protect her niece’s life & happiness with her own. When Zuko & Mai announced her name, they looked directly at her & Ty Lee, and their eyes shone with understanding. Izumi.  _ Fountain. _

* * *

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Azula looked into her niece’s bright eyes, smiled & cupped her face. “When you grow up, Izumi, you become the person that you already are.”


End file.
